Where's My Kiss?
by feltongurl
Summary: Ginny. Draco. Thanks to the given circumstances, they are perfect for each other. Also, thanks to the given circumstances, Ginny is beginning to wonder…


                WARNING- OC characters coming your way. Sorry, JK. Read on. . . and don't mention any freaking thing about how this sux so bad. I know. Have fun! 

"One, two, three, one, two, three.." Draco counted softly. He took Ginny's hand and led her across the polished dance floor of the ballroom of his house. Ginny smiled up at him and glided along gracefully. 

Draco grinned back, let go of Ginny and clapped his hands. The waltz music stopped. "Great! At this rate, we'll be ready for the dance next week. Everyone will gape at us. We'll be perfect." 

            Ginny kicked off her dance shoes. She loved her boyfriend but she didn't dare tell him that she didn't think they'd have waltzes at the Valentine's Day dance. She turned to Draco. His face, usually pale, was flushed with delight. She shrugged to herself and decided not to tell. 

            He guided Ginny out of the room and across the large rooms. A limo was waiting outside to take them back to school. It was Saturday, and they had gone to his manor to practice. 

            During the ride home, Draco kept staring at Ginny. She was so beautiful. He was glad his father had finally softened up and gave Ginny a chance., though Lucius still welcomed Ginny and her family with a great amount of doubt. 

            Ginny caught his gaze and smiled. They were the perfect couple, she knew. 

            "Ginny," Draco whispered, leaning over to tuck a strand of stray 

red hair behing her ear, "You are _perfect_." 

            "Come on, Ginny!" Parvati pressed at breakfast the next. "What's it like to have such a dreamboy as a boyfriend?" 

            Lavender threw an admiring glance at Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table, a few feet away. He saw her and his gray eyes moved to Ginny. He smiled, nodding, while the older girls squealed. Ginny turned red. 

            Hermione leaned towards her. "Have you kissed yet? Harry seems awfully shy." 

            Ginny didn't answer. They never _had _kissed yet. Now that she gave it some thought, they had been together for two weeks, and never in those fourteen or so days had they kissed. 

            She shuddered inwardly, shrugging at Hermione. "We have. . . ." Hermione gasped. So did Lavender and Parvati. 

            ". . . not." She whispered under her breath. Lavender drew in her breath, giggling. "Are you going to the dance?" 

            Ginny suddenly felt proud. Here they were, wishing they could be her. "Actually, yes. I think we'll be really good, even." 

            Parvati raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

            Hermione shook her head. "You're lucky, you know that?"

"Draco?" Ginny asked. They were sitting by the lake that night. He turned to her. 

"Erm. . . I don't think we're having a waltz at the dance. . . next week. . ." She began. His smile froze. 

            "Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "My father said they usually do. Besides, if they didn't, we _still _are the perfect pair, aren't we?" He squeezed her hand. 

            "You're absolutely right." She answered, snuggling up to him. He was so sweet. 

            Suddenly Draco frowned, looking at her. "You seem a little tired. Go to bed. You might get sick next week." 

            "I'm not--"Ginny protested. But Draco gently lifted her to her feet, brushing dust off her robes. 

            "_You_ can't afford to get sick. Besides, it's almost midnight." He, held her hand all the way back to the castle. 

              Ginny twirled around as Draco spun her. They were back at his place to practice one last time. The dance was tomorrow. If Draco was nervous, it certainly showed. He was looking down at his feet, watching every step.

            _Gosh, I wish Draco wouldn't be so worried. _Ginny thought, slightly exasperated. _It's almost like if we bomb at the Dance, he'll kill himself. I wonder what he's going to do to me if I ruin it? _

Suddenly she felt the words escaping her. The hold of Draco's hand was very tight on hers, like if he loosened his hold on it, they would trip and fall over. It was all too much for her. 

            " It's just a _dance!_" She exclaimed, half reprimanding, half pleading. Draco looked at her in surprise, letting go of her hand accidentally. She tumbled to the floor. 

            "Sorry!" he gasped, helping her to her feet. He checked her for 

anything, while she rubbed her elbow, which she had fallen on. "Is your elbow okay? Can you still dance?!" He took her elbow.

            "That's what I'm talking about!" She snapped. "It's just a dance, Draco. If you want it to be perfect, then I'm surprised you even let me be your girlfriend. I'm trying hard, Draco, I really am. But what will you do if we suck? If _I _suck? Ditch me and get someone else?" 

            Then she wished she hadn't said it. Draco looked as though _he _had fallen and hurt _his_ elbow. "I. . . I. . . sorry. . ." he stammered weakly. "I'm not ditching you. You're perfect, why would I?" He smiled uncertainly, as if he expected his words to smooth things over like butter. 

            _There he goes again, _Ginny thought, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He was beginning to sound mechanical, saying those dratted words over and over again. _You're perfect. You're perfect. You're perfect. _Did he mean what he said?

            She looked at him. The smile was still on his face. His hand was still frozen on hers, his other hand was on her elbow, in the midst of helping her up. She let out a sob and ran from the room. 

            "Ginny?" Draco said called through the bathroom door. Ginny had gone inside sniffling. "Uh. . . can I come in?" 

            "Pervert." She retorted. She had washed her face countless times in the silver sink. She sat on the floor, her chin on her hands. She caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror. A pale, red eyed redhead. _I wonder if he'd still think I'm perfect looking like this._

            "If it's okay, I'm going in." he said stupidly. "You've been there for ten minutes already." 

            He listened, his heart beating rapidly. Was it okay to enter? Then he heard her muffled voice from inside. "I haven't done any single bloody thing here except cry. I must look hideous. Am I still perfect? Perfect enough for you?" 

            He opened the door a peep. He searched the bathroom with his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her just sitting there. There was his girlfriend, curled up in a corner, sobbing into her robes. 

            "Ginny, I'm sorry." He said. "For whatever. Are you mad?" 

            She didn't answer, just kept sobbing. He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. 

            "Will you still dance tomorrow?" He asked desperately. 

            "Maybe." was all she said. But she had stopped sobbing. 

            "Erm." Draco said, biting his lip. "Can we go back to school and talk this over _after_ the dance?" As if their relevance to each other was like a business report

            "If I'm going." She said, not meeting his gaze, her eyes brimming with tears. He held his breath, not knowing what to do, and helped her up for the second time that day. They walked out of the bathroom, avoiding each other's eyes. Ginny didn't take his hand when Draco offered it.  Finally Draco just looked at her, still biting his lip until it began to feel raw, an unknown feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. It didn't feel good. 

            Ginny smoothed down the silk of the silver robes Draco had gotten her. They were a perfect fit. She looked at Draco, who smiled timidly at her. "Are you ready?" He asked. 

            "Sure." She said coolly. They walked hand in hand down the decorated Great Hall. Draco seemed to have forgotten about the bathroom incident. He seemed determined to make this a perfect night. 

            _"Perfect. ." _Ginny frowned as the word found form on her lips. She was tired of it. Couples turned to look as they strode by slowly. Then a slow song began. 

            Draco gasped, tightening his hold on her hand. "This isn't a waltz!" he whispered tantalizingly. 

            She sighed. What would Hermione and the others say? "I told you so." She whispered back. 

            The other people started looking their way. Draco cursed under his breath. "Shut up!" Ginny hissed. 

            Draco started to sweat. "Let's get out, Ginny. I'm feeling slightly queasy." He pulled Ginny out of the Hall with him. Couples stared. 

            As soon as they walked out of the Entrance Hall, Draco moaned loudly. "Stupid, stupid me!" he growled, kicking the stone wall of the castle. Ginny walked to him and pulled him away from it before he stubbed his toe. He turned to her, a blank expression on his face. 

            "Ginny, I'm sorry, I really am." He said. And for a moment she really did feel sorry for him. He had worked so hard to make everything perfect, and here they were outside. All because it wasn't a waltz. 

            Then she started to giggle. Softly at first, then when Draco cocked an eyebrow in question, she burst into peals of laughter. "It's just. . . so funny!" She squealed. "We bombed, after all you expected us to be!"

            Draco scowled, looking slightly hurt. "It's not funny!" Ginny slapped him playfully on the shoulder in response. 

            "Sorry." She said, taking a shuddering breath to keep from starting again. 

            "Sorry, too." He said. 

            "For what?" 

            "This whole thing was my fault. I should've listened to you when you said they wouldn't have a waltz." He replied, looking down. "And for making you think you should be perfect and that I'd ditch you if you weren't. Maybe _I'm_ not perfect." 

            "Nobody is perfect, you oaf." Ginny said without thinking. He winced. Ginny sheepishly apologized by putting draping an arm around him. 

            "Erm, should we go inside?" he asked, trying to break the tension that still stood between them. "I mean, we must have looked funny, walking out after just one minute. Did we? Oh, shoot. . . I'm sorry! I really am. I'm deaf, that's why. My fault, Ginny. Don't blame yourself." He looked almost ready to cry. "I am so stupid-"

            "Draco?" Ginny said. 

            "Y-yes?" 

            "Shut up." she said softly. He looked at her, still hurt. 

            She giggled, and Draco realized she wasn't laughing _at _him. He relaxed and leaned closer, their faces barely two inches apart. 

            Under the moonlight and the curious looks of some students, 

mainly Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati, they kissed. For the first time. 

            THERE! I told you they were so Outta character. Especially Draco. But you gotta admit, he's cute. Review! If it sux I'll keep it on anyway. I dunno why, for a good laugh. . . ? Anywayz, REVIEW!   
  



End file.
